Ashes to Ashes
by lovelykiss89
Summary: What do you do when you find out you're an angel, your boyfriend is an angel and the new kid is the son of Lucifer sent to kill you? This is Sienna's dilema, on top of the fact that she's the only one who can stop Lucifer from destroying Earth. Rated T for language and conent. Better summary inside! Please review!


**Author's Note:** **This is an original story of my own making. All characters and plot lines are mine. I hope one day I can get this story or another original story I'm writing published. Please leave me a review and give me critiques to let me know what you think! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story. :)**

**Sienna was your average high school girl. She hung out with her friends and her boyfriend, Liam, she did her homework and tried not to be the center of attention. Her world was her reality and she never questioned anything until she met Keiran. His voice is the same voice that she hears in her dreams and it terrifies her but she finds herself drawn to him in a way she never thought possible. He turns her whole world upside down and makes her question everything and everyone she knows. What do you do when you find out demons and angels are real? That your boyfriend is the son of the archangel Michael and he is your protector because you are the daughter of the archangel Gabriel? Which means the people you think are your parents aren't really your parents because you're an angel? Keiran is the son of Lucifer and he was sent to find Sienna and kill her because she's the only one who can stop Lucifer from taking over the Earth. Yet as time goes on Keiran finds that he can't kill her because he's fallen in love with her. She is the key to Lucifer's defeat and as she races away from those who hunt her with Liam and Keiran at her side, she battles for her life, her love and her home.**

{ _tenshi_ }

**Ashes to Ashes  
Chapter One**

_My breath came out in sharp gasps as my bare feet slammed against the pavement, echoing around me. It was dark outside, but it was always dark here… except for the red light on the horizon. The town was desecrated and ash floated slowly to the ground, coating my honey brown hair and my clothes. I didn't know how the town was destroyed and I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. There was no one in sight, but I knew I was running from something. I could hear the steady beat of wings high above me. Every down stroke made my head rattle; every up stroke took my breath away. I pushed myself faster, even though I knew it would do no good. Eventually he would find me. He always did. My bright sea green eyes widened as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. The wind whipped my hair as I was hauled into the sky and I let loose a scream. A clawed hand closed over my mouth and a boy laughed softly in my ear, a silky laugh that caused me to struggle._

"_Now, now my foolish little angel," his breath tickled my ear and his deep voice made me shiver, but whether it was in pleasure or fear, I didn't know, "Your screaming is useless. Who now is left to hear you scream?"_

_He moved his hand from my mouth and I gasped, "What do you want from me?"_

"_Your death."_

_His arms loosened from around my waist but I clung to him desperately. I didn't want to die. A growl escaped his lips and he shook me off of him much too easily and I plummeted towards the ground…_

And woke up screaming. I felt hands on my arms and I scrambled away from them, disoriented. The red haze still clouded my vision and I could still taste the ashes on my tongue. My chest rose and fell with each ragged breath I took and my eyes frantically searched my surroundings. The only sound I could hear was the steady beating of wings, those wings that haunted me day and night. Slowly, I began to realize it was only the blood pounding in my own ears and the red haze fell away, revealing the outline of the woman in front of me. I focused on her, the messy brown hair and the pale blue eyes full of concern were familiar to her and the woman's lips were forming my name.

"Sienna!"

"Mama?" When my eyes finally focused completely on her mother's form, I recognized her instantly. A small whimper escaped from my lips and I launched myself into my mother's open arms, sobbing.

"Hush now, my little angel," my mother cooed and failed to notice when I flinched at the endearment, "Was it the nightmare again?"

I nodded, wiping away my tears, "He talks to me now."

"Oh Sienna…" my mother sighed and ran her fingers through my hair, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…" I sniffed and hugged her tighter.

I never saw the guilty look that crossed my mother's face or the tears that rolled down her cheeks afterwards. My mother knew she could do nothing to help ease my fear or my grief. Could not shield me or warn me of my destiny that would someday come to pass.

{ _tenshi_ }

I woke the next morning feeling groggy, a sense of dread hanging over my head. The nightmare was almost gone from my mind, save for the voice of a boy she could never see and the beating of those massive wings. Those black feathered wings that seemed to follow me in my every footstep whether I was awake or dreaming. I stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to get up and face my mother. I had always considered myself stronger than most girls, but ever since the nightmares started about a month ago, I felt weak and defeated. With my 18th birthday only a few weeks away, I didn't want to feel weak and defeated.

"Sienna, honey, are you awake?" my mother's muffled voice floated through the door.

"I'm up, Mama," I called, pushing myself out of bed.

I stumbled around my room, my mind still fuzzy from sleep and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with Mario and Luigi on the front. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I tried to brush out the tangled mess that was my thick hair, but soon gave up. Instead, I put it in a messy pony tail at the base of my neck. I looked myself over, noting the dark shadows under my eyes and quickly swiped some cover up under my eyes. Finally satisfied that I didn't look like hell, I trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, angel."

I flinched again, "Morning Mama."

"Abbie, darling, where are my keys?" my father asked, coming into the kitchen.

"They're in the basket by the door, Daniel," my mother smiled softly at him.

My dad bobbed his head absently in response and kissed his wife quickly on the lips and hugged me briefly before telling them to have a good day. My father was handsome, with pale skin, dark hair and turquoise colored eyes, but he was a little spacey sometimes and forgot things a lot. He always seemed to be off in his own world, but I loved him regardless because he always made me feel normal. My mother smiled brightly at me, but I could see the concern in her eyes that she tried so hard to hide. She put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me.

"Eat up, angel," she said, "Then off to school."

"You know mom, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I know you are," she sighed softly and returned to the dishes.

I ate my food quickly, ready to get out of the house and away from my protective mother. After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and headed out into the Arizona heat. Even though it was November, it was still in the 80s and 90s in Tucson. Opening the door to my red Volkswagen beetle convertible, I threw my bag into the backseat and climbed into the car. The drive to school was about fifteen minutes from where I lived in Rita Ranch and it didn't take me too long to find a parking spot. I parked my car and as I was grabbing my backpack, my car door opened. Startled, I looked up into the warm brown eyes of my boyfriend, Liam. Cursing, I punched his arm while he laughed and slammed my car door shut. He pulled me into a tight hug and meshed his lips to mine. I leaned into the kiss and his warmth before breaking away.

"No games today, Liam, please," I muttered, burying my face into his chest.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed, "It's always the same one."

Liam nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist, tucking me into the side of his body as we made our way into the school. The outdoor layout was one of the things I loved. You had to actually walk outside to get to your classes. My first class of the day was Government in the 500 building. Liam had English, but it was only a few doors down from mine so he always walked me to class. We said goodbye outside of my classroom and I walked into class right as the bell started to ring. I sat down at my desk and started to pull out all of my things. The teacher was about to come up to the front of the room when the door opened and the girls in my class started to whisper excitedly. Curious, I looked up to see a boy walk into the classroom. He had already walked up to the teacher so I could only see the back of him. His hair curled at the base of his neck and was the darkest black I had ever seen.

He began to turn towards me and it was like slow motion. As soon as I could see his face, my breath caught in my throat. He was probably the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. His skin was slightly tanned and completely flawless. He had high cheek bones and perfect pink lips, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. His eyes caught mine and I was riveted. Everyone else in the room ceased to exist. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen with flecks of grey around the iris. It was like we were suddenly connected from one look. I could _feel _him. His eyes searched my face and it was like a caress. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled his eyes from mine and faced the rest of the class.

"Class, this is Keiran Black, he's a new student. Keiran, would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

He smiled a brilliant dimpled smile in my direction that made my heart flutter, "I would be happy to. My family just moved here from…"

The breath whooshed out of my lungs as soon as he started talking. It was _him. _The voice from my dreams, but it couldn't possibly be _him. _It was just a nightmare. Angels don't really exist. There is no way that this boy was in my dreams, but I couldn't stop the fear that clawed its way into my heart. My breathing became ragged and I knew I was hyperventilating, knew that my palms were shaking uncontrollably, but I couldn't stop. The sound quickly left the room and all I could hear was the beating of wings and his voice telling me he wanted me to die. I could vaguely see the boy, Keiran, and my teacher in front of me, but I couldn't care, I was too busy on forcing more air into my lungs. It wasn't working and blackness started to claim my vision and I welcomed the darkness. When consciousness returned, I was being carried in a pair of strong arms. I would know the feeling of those arms anywhere and I looked up, sighing when I saw Liam. I snuggled into his arms and relaxed completely.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Your teacher came into my class, hysterical. She didn't know what happened," Liam looked down at me, "When I came out you were being carried by some boy. I took you from him."

"He's new," I knew I should tell Liam about his voice, but I was sure I was paranoid, "I'm fine, Liam. You can put me down."

"Are you sure? Mrs. Littleton said you were having a panic attack."

"I just got really dizzy, but I'm okay now."

Liam put me down gently but kept his arms around my waist and held me close. It was always nice being held by him, his warmth gave me strength, but there was no fire. I couldn't feel Liam from just a look. Even though he terrified me, I wanted to feel what Keiran had made me feel in those few moments I had actually seen him and then I cursed myself for thinking of anyone but Liam. We had only been together for a few months but I felt closer to him than I did with anyone. He made me feel like I belonged, I didn't even feel that way with my closest girl friends.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office," Liam took my hand and led me towards the main building to the nurse's office.

As soon as we entered, the Nurse shooed Liam away and took me into the back corner. She pulled the curtain closed around us and began asking me questions and gently prodding my temples. She checked my pulse and took my temperature, deciding that I just needed to rest. She let me lay down for the rest of class. It was nice and I dozed off for a little bit, waking up only when she told me that my next classes started in about ten minutes. I sighed and left the nurse's office, promising her that I would come back if I started to feel dizzy again. I cursed under my breath when I realized my backpack was still in my government class. I walked quickly with my head down and almost ran into someone. He grabbed my shoulders gently before I crashed into him and I gasped, jerking my head up. Mistake. Keiran stood before me, his hypnotic eyes boring into mine. His touch sent fire sizzling through my veins and I was captivated by him yet again. I didn't know how he could have this effect on me when I didn't even know him. My breath was shallow and my head got fuzzy, it took all my strength to look anywhere but his eyes. He dropped his hands back to his sides and I could feel the loss of his heat instantly. I didn't like it. I wanted to curl into him, I wanted the fire.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

His voice was like silk and it made me lose focus. I stared at his lips for a moment before I pulled myself back to reality, "Oh um… it's alright."

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You forgot your backpack, so I was bringing it to you," he held out my bag and I stared at it blankly before I realized I should take it.

"Thanks," I gave him a tight smile just as the bell rang, "I um… I have to go and… I'll see you around!"

I took off before he could say anything. Being around him was too much for me to handle. He reminded me too much of the angel in my nightmare, but I felt too drawn to him to care. This was bad. I would just have to avoid him. Yep, avoid him… but it was easier said than done.

{ _tenshi_ }

**Author's Note: So what did you think?**

**REVIEW:)**


End file.
